Four on Four
by WistfulGuy
Summary: The Pan Am Clipper Majestic and its crew are hosting the biggest band in England as they make their way to New York for their first US Tour.


Title: Four on Four

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am

Rating: PG

Pairing: Full cast

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series. I am not associated with ABC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the show and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

The Pan Am lounge was buzzing with activity more than usual that morning. Outside JFK airport, a taxi pulls up to a screeching halt. Out jumps Maggie, hat in hand, quickly digging through her purse for the fare.

"Thanks for stepping on it, mister," she franticly told the driver.

"Yeah sure, lady. What's the big hurry anyway? Don't the plane gotta wait until you're on?"

Grimacing, Maggie gave the driver a sideward glance. "Not really, mister," she thought to herself. But considering who is getting on the Magestic Clipper for their return trip to New York, she didn't want to take ANY chance of missing the flight.

Racing through the airport, Maggie quickly composes herself as she nears the Pan Am offices and employee lounge. Gotta keep that Pan Am poise up, at least while the higher ups are watching. After all, it would be nice to stay out of trouble for a few days or so anyway.

Entering the offices, Maggie proceeds to the lounge, where she sees Colette having coffee with Kate and Laura.

"Morning, girls!" Maggie sighed.

"And hello to you, I see you made a point of showing up earlier than usual," remarked Laura.

"Well, it's not every day we get to serve the Horizons, now is it?" Maggie smiled.

Colette smiled, "I can't wait to meet them. I hear they are the next big thing."

The Horizons had recently had a number one hit in the US and were about to embark on their very first US tour. Pan Am had been selected as the airline for their flight, and the Clipper Majestic was chosen to show the Lads from London just what luxury American airlines had to offer.

Kate batted her eyes and remarked, "You know, this works out rather well. I hear there are four of them...one for each of us."

They all giggled at Kate's comment. As they talked, Ted walked up to their table.

"So what are you gals giggling about, as if I didn't already know?" he asked.

"Oh, the weather, your shoe size," quipped Maggie.

"Uh huh...well just remember, this is one of the bigger named passengers we've had flying with us, so..."

"No need to worry," cooed Colette. "They will get the best service Pan Am has to offer."

"You just make sure you do...whatever it is you do up there," Maggie said, folding her arms.

Shaking his head, Ted walked off.

Getting up from the table, Kate said "Well, I do need to take care of something before we board, so I'll catch you girls on the flight deck." She walked off, towards the general lobby arena of the airport.

Looking around the lounge, Colette spied Dean having some coffee. Excusing herself from Maggie and Laura, she gets up from the table and walks over to Dean.

"Good morning, captain."

"Good morning yourself. So are you looking forward to our return flight?"

"Oh let's see. I'm a single woman about to meet four cute and very talented male musicians who will be a captive audience to my charms for approximately seven hours. I think looking forward is putting it mildly," she smiled.

Dean smiled at her enthusiasm. He had really gotten to like Colette since they began working together, and since they kissed, they had been spending more time together after hours. This had to be kept on a secretive level, though. They sure had to be mindful of Pan Am, Colette in particular. A stewardess in a romance with a Pan Am pilot would surely not bode well for either of their careers. Secret, at least until they knew where this was going.

Maggie poured herself a cup of coffee. As she did, Laura asked "So tell me, which one is the singer?"

Sighing incredulously, Maggie sets her cup down. "Okay, the singers are Keith and Michael mostly. But I hear Peter does a little singing as well."

Maggie continued. "My roommate bought the 45 record they released a few months ago. They are just positively dreamy," Maggie sighed.

"They certainly don't look like the boys from around here," Laura commented. She was more familiar with the country club types, like her former fiancé.

"They're really going to be something?" Laura asked.

"Are you kidding? They're amazing. Talented, smart and cute cute cute!" Maggie sung.

Kate stood by the snack counter. She quickly glanced left and right. Reminding herself to not be conspicuous, she turned toward the counter and ordered a soft drink. While waiting for her drink, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So you're one of the lucky ones to see them first."

Turning around, Kate sees Richard standing in front of her.

"That's correct. And what brings you here today? Don't tell me, the CIA is monitoring the biggest band in the world as suspected spies?" Kate smirked.

"Hardly. I just wanted to wish you well and have a safe return."

"Oh really…is that all?"

"Ok, that's not all. I need you to pick a package up from Heathrow. We figure the mobs of people sure to be in attendance will make it easy for you to make a contact virtually unnoticed."

"I see. So who am I looking for?"

"Not quite a who…more like a what. When you land, go to the local Pan Am office and ask to see the Lost and Found. You should see among the items a cigarette case with the initials JMC on it. That's what you want to pick up and return to us."

"A cigarette case…in the Pan Am lost and found?" Kate asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, that's right. Think you can find the Pan Am office?" Richard scoffed.

Rolling her eyes slightly, Kate said "What do you think? I'll be fine. And what exactly do you need me doing these errands for you anyway? Sounds like pretty basic things you could handle through the mail."

"Oh it may seem that way, but this package has more involved," Richard assured her. "Don't worry, you handle this one fine and I promise you're on to bigger things."

Kate acknowledged his comments with some cynicism. After all, she had been handling the periodic courier task for several months now. She'd had a few more involved assignments, like Nico. She wanted to feel like she was getting more out of this job than just being the occasional errand girl.

Grabbing her drink, Kate made her way to the flight deck. After getting situated on the plane, she spotted Maggie, Laura and Colette making their way on board.

"All aboard, girls…next stop, London town!" Maggie announced. With that, the passengers were seated and buckled in, and Dean and Ted fired up the engines on Majestic and they were off.

After the plane landed and taxied to the terminal, it quickly became evident to the flight crew just what kind of a reaction the Horizons had garnered in England. Looking out of the plane it seemed that several thousand fans, mostly teenage girls had gathered to wish their favorite hometown lads well in America. The crowd was peppered with signs with various messages, from the simple "Good Luck" to more elaborate declarations of love for one or more of the band members.

After assisting the deboarding passengers with luggage and exiting the plane, Maggie called the other three over for a quick pep talk.

"Ok girls, I hope you're looking forward to this as much as I am."

"Mais Oui, do you think we've been living in a cave for the past year?" Colette chided.

"So how should we handle the boarding?" asked Laura.

Maggie replied, "Let's have the band board first. I'm sure the press will be clamoring to get some pics and quotes from them as well, but they can wait their turn. We'll show the band to their seats first and let the press get situated later. Besides, I have half a mind to seat the band next to me!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kate remarked. "I do need to take care of something at the Pan Am office first, how much time do we have?"

"45 minutes for refueling and boarding," Colette replied.

"Perfect, I will be back in 20!" Kate said, dashing down the aisle to the exit.

"Well you better – can't keep these boys waiting, now can we?" Maggie winked.

Walking briskly through Heathrow, Kate began to take stock of her situation. Things at Pan Am were going well, she was recently put up for a raise that should be coming in soon. She and Laura were getting along better these days. Laura was actually calling her on a regular basis. Even though she was still living with Maggie, Laura and Kate had made amends over the holidays and Kate was glad. After all, it's tough enough not being able to talk with your sister when you're not working with them on a regular basis. Kate's love life was…eh well not too great at the moment. Bit of a dry spell since right after New Years. Valentine's Day was fast approaching, and you never know what could happen with a flight with the Lads from London.

Kate found the Pan Am London office in Heathrow without much trouble. Making her way through the foyer, she found the reception desk and asked about Lost and Found. The clerk helped her to the box of items, where sure enough a cigarette case with the initials JMC engraved on it was sitting. Picking up the case, Kate smiled at the clerk and made her way back to the plane.

Dean and Ted began preliminary checks on Majestic to prepare for their departure. The fuelling was near complete and routine adjustments were done.

"So this should be interesting," quipped Ted.

"Yeah, talk about the celebrity flight to end all celebrity flights," agreed Dean.

"It's hard to imagine how strong these guys have come on in just a short time. My kid sister is just gaga over them; they're all she talks about lately." Ted chuckled. As a guy, he thought they had talent. It just blew him away to see the level of mania that fans, in particular the teenage girls, exhibited towards them for their physical appearance.

"Hormones, my friend!" remarked Dean. "Imagine if Marilyn Monroe, Gina Lollobrigida and Jayne Mansfield were in a band. Would you be able to focus on just their music?" He grinned.

Smiling in turn, Ted commented "Yeah, good point." Turning to his checklist, Ted assisted Dean with completing the flight prep.

The crowd noise outside quickly began to pick up to a loud shriek. Glancing out the main door, Maggie saw Kate quickly walking back to the plane. Not far behind her was a crowd that appeared to be mostly reporters trailing behind four young men in dark suits and a few other people. "Show time!" Maggie thought. Her eyes perked up and she quickly assumed that trademark Pan Am posture. Noticing her change, Colette glanced around the cabin for a last minute check. Laura looked around the galley area, making sure all was ready.

Making her way on the plane, Kate quickly stowed her cigarette case with her personal items. "Here we go!" she winked to the others.

The crowd reached the entrance to the plane. A gentleman who appeared to be in his early thirties reached the doorway first. Maggie greeted him with a sweet and inviting greeting: "Welcome to Pan Am, my name is Maggie Ryan and I will be your purser for your trip to America."

The gentleman nodded in reply "Charmed, I'm sure. Martin's the name. Pleasure making your acquaintance, Ms. Ryan."

Walking into the plane, Brad Martin saw Ted and Dean who had walked out of the cockpit area. Nodding politely toward them, he made his way to the rear of the plane, where Colette helped him to his seat.

Following behind Brad Martin was one of the four men in dark suits. He was wearing a black newsboy hat and was closely followed by an attractive blond haired woman.

Repeating her greeting, Maggie smiled demurely. The man smiled in return and extending his hand, remarked "Hello there, looking forward to the trip as long as there's not a fall involved." Giggling softly at his joke, Maggie gestured for him to board with his blonde companion.

Two of the men in dark suits showed up next. The first one took Maggie's hand and said with mock hysteria, "Dear me, we've been ravaged by these girls here. Is there anyone who can save us?"

"Right this way to your salvation," Maggie replied with a smile and batting her eyes.

"You're a princess. By the way, allow me to introduce myself. Peter Kinsey's my na-"

"Hold it a minute!" the other man with him replied. "Don't go confusing them just yet. They already think we look too much alike with our outfits. I'm Peter Kinsey, that mouthy one there's Hurley. Or Keith for short."

"Keith and Peter," repeated Maggie. "Got it – you gentlemen enjoy your flight!" Maggie replied enthusiastically.

The fourth man in a dark suit followed. He too wore a newsboy hat with his outfit, which also included a pair of sunglasses. Cigarette in mouth, he removed it to greet Maggie with a slight bow.

"Your highness," he said.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but we intend to treat you well on this flight." Maggie responded.

"Ahh, sounds rich enough for this chap. I'm Terry Morgan by the way. Quite a ride ahead of us!"

"So I've heard. Where are you headed after New York?"

"Unknown by me…tomorrow never knows anyway," he joked, pulling his sunglasses down and winking. Smiling, Maggie waved him on and continued greeting the others in the crowd. Several more associates and close friends of the band, followed by several reporters deemed fortunate enough to make the trip to America with England's favorite sons.

Once the boarding was complete, all final preparations were made and Majestic began her departure from Heathrow. The takeoff was smooth and uneventful. Making their way to cruising altitude, Maggie and Colette surveyed the situation.

"So are we going to draw straws or something on who gets to wait on them?" teased Colette.

"Hmm, may need to pull some seniority here," replied Maggie. Signaling to Laura, she asked her to start serving the press and others towards the front of the plane.

"Wait a minute, why do I need to cover that section?" Laura complained.

"We can't just pounce on the back of the plane in force," Maggie remarked. "Give it a little time; you'll get your chance to mingle, Ms. Cover Girl!" Laura sighed and turned to start serving the front section of the plane.

Maggie approached Kate with a similar suggestion. Kate was a little shrewder. "Tell you what, I'll cover the front of the plane if you assist the press with deboarding." Giving Kate a sidewards glance, Maggie sighed "Okay, okay. I know that's part of your job. I'll give you a hand." Kate smiled and joined Laura.

Looking at Colette, Maggie quickly checked her uniform out to make sure it was presentable. "Ready?" she asked.

"But of course, no need to ask me twice," Colette replied, smiling sweetly.

Maggie and Colette made their way to the seats where Keith Hurley and Peter Kinsey were sitting. They were sitting next to each other and looking at some magazines they'd brought on the plane.

"Can we get you gentlemen something to drink?" Maggie asked sweetly.

"Absolutely, what do you recommend?" Keith replied.

"If you're in the mood for liquor, we do have a nice Cognac that I can suggest." Colette said. "It is VSOP, and is a favorite of many of our first class passengers."

"Hmmm a little Brandy would be dandy," rhymed Keith. "You know, I actually used a French stage name for a little while in our earlier years. Keith Ramon."

"Is that so? Sounds nice," replied Colette. "Any family from France?"

"No, but I really did enjoy the time we spent in Paris. Seems like a nice place to visit."

"It is most beautiful," sighed Colette. "I lived near Paris for several years and visited it often."

"I see. Is it as beautiful as you?"

Smiling and slightly taken aback, Colette demurred "You are kind. Perhaps you should make a return trip there someday."

"Perhaps I should," smiled Keith.

Smiling at their flirtatious repartee, Maggie turned to Peter and asked, "And you, Mr. Kinsey. Fancy a drink?"

"I'd love one. Anything in the way of Scotch?"

"Of course. How about Johnnie Walker?"

"Sounds perfect."

"You've got it, Mr. Kinsey."

"Please, call me Peter."

"Of course…Peter." Maggie smiled sweetly. He appeared to have a certain intensity behind his eyes, as he was taking in the situation.

"Tell me," Maggie asked, "How long have you been together?"

Overhearing their conversation, Keith chimed in with Peter "We've been together now for 40 years," as they both chuckled.

Giggling at their joke, Maggie added "Well you sure have kept your youth well."

"Youth, yes. I enjoy that part of it. The music is great too, but I do hope we can expand ourselves as a band and otherwise though."

His remark caught her interest. "Expand? In what way?"

"Well, we're the prime attraction for several reasons now. We look good, we sound good and we've got all those girls hearts going pitter pat when we yell 'WOO-O-O-O-O'. I would like to see us more into the line of philosophy and worldliness."

Maggie was enthralled. "That's very interesting. I've long been a fan of Allen Ginsberg and his stance against materialism and the destructiveness of conformity."

Sitting up slightly, Peter remarked, "I see we have some common ground. I've been reading Ginsberg a bit myself. It seems we as a people tend to focus much on the possessions in our lives and not as much on how we are handling ourselves with each other and the world at large."

Maggie touched Peter's arm in amazement. "On board with you on that one. Seems I've found a kindred spirit." Maggie winked. Colette tapped Maggie's arm and they retreated to the galley to prepare their drinks. While pouring, Kate and Laura returned to the galley as well.

"Okay, this is it. We're not going to let you two have all the fun," Kate stated, folding her arms. Laura stood at her side, eyebrows cocked.

Glancing at Colette, Maggie sighed. "Okay, you're right. Besides, I think we've already made fast friends with two of them." Colette giggled sweetly at Maggie's remark.

With that, Laura and Kate made their way towards the rear of the plane. Looking towards Michael, Kate motioned to Laura that she'd help him out. Laura continued to where Terry was sitting.

Michael was conversing with Brad Martin when Kate approached. "Can I get you gentleman something from our bar?"

"Why yes, of course. What have you in the way of Gin?" Brad asked.

"We've got Beefeater and Plymouth," Kate replied.

"Beefeater for me," replied Brad.

"And you, Mr. Hardy?"

"Oh I don't want you to drink alone, Brad," Michael chided. "I'll have what he's having," Michael grinned.

"Certainly. So how are things otherwise?" Kate asked.

"First class, from every angle. Hamburg absolutely loved us, and it's just been one celebration after the next." Hardy remarked.

"That's great. My girlfriends are talking about you quite a lot. It seems Elvis has got some major competition."

Smiling, Hardy replied "Thanks. That's pretty high praise – we looked up to him for years while we were growing up. He kind of set the tone for us and many others."

"I noticed your companion while you were boarding, do you think she might need a drink?"

Glancing nervously toward Brad, Michael remarked "Uh, yeah. I think that would be for the best. Let me check on her, by the way." As Michael got up to walk to where his blonde companion was sitting, Brad smiled politely at Kate. "Ah the balancing act we go through in our professional and personal lives," he commented.

"Must be tough to have such a famous boyfriend," Kate replied.

"Can you keep a secret, Miss?"

"Certainly!"

"She's actually his wife. Lovely girl by the name of Gina. They had a child and were married not too long ago. I adore her, but as the band's manager I'm trying to keep their image as people tend to see them: four clean cut, talented and single male musicians. I just don't think their draw would be quite the same if they found out about his wife and child."

"I see. Yes, that could be an issue. I can certainly tell you my current job depends on my single status. Doesn't seem right, but it's the nature of the beast." Kate shrugged.

"Right. So you can understand my dilemma," Brad smiled. With that, Michael returned.

"She's a bit tired, she decided to catch a nap instead," Michael sighed. Brad glanced around and asked Kate for directions to the restroom. After she pointed the direction, Brad stood up and made his way into the aisle. Kate sat down next to Michael.

Glancing at him, Kate smiled. "Its tough keeping all those irons in the fire, I bet."

"At times," Michael replied. "But the pay is good, I like the lads I'm playing with and I've got a great outlet for writing music."

Kate nodded in agreement. "I deal with a juggling act myself. Trying to keep my head above water at times, doing what I can to help the greater good," she found herself starting to refer to her clandestine work and caught herself.

"Greater good, eh? Pretty lofty for a stewardess!" Michael joked.

Grinning, Kate replied "Well it's a lot of details and you probably wouldn't be interested in all of them. I think a fair amount of it is in finding someone I can make it through the days with."

Michael looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes, that's nice. Just make sure you take your time." He glanced toward Gina's seat.

Gently touching his shoulder, Kate stood up. "Well it has been very nice chatting with you, I will have those two Gins ready shortly."

Laura made her way to Terry's seat. His seat was reclined and he had a pair of earphones on, still smoking his cigarette and flipping through a British music magazine.

"Mr. Morgan, is there anything you'd like?" Laura asked.

"There's plenty I would like. Probably more that I want but how much do I need?"

Furrowing her brow, Laura commented "Anything drink related I can get you?"

"Ah yes, drinks. Been awhile since I had me a pint. What do you have in that way?"

"Oh beer? We do carry several imports. I think we have Fullers Porter on hand in fact."

"That sounds nice, and fix yourself something while you're at it," Terry replied, sliding his glasses down and winking.

Laura giggled at his gesture. He certainly had a way with speaking. His British accent and disarming manner were comforting. He carried himself with an air of confidence.

"So is this your first trip to America?" Laura asked.

"First and foremost. The past year has been quite the blur. Amazing how things have just unfolded for us," Terry marveled.

"Its really impressive how much you've been in the news in America already."

"Hmm, makes me really glad those lads decided to call me about joining the band!"

"I thought you all started together at the same time."

"No, I was off with some others for a bit. Knew these chaps from hanging around the music scene though. I was pining for more fame and fortune," He said, holding his hands clasped by his neck.

Laura laughed at his gesticulations. "Well it sounds like you're well on your way. So you will be in New York for awhile?"

"I hear we'll be playing for this Ed Sullivan Show day after we arrive. After that, the sky's the limit!"

"Well I happen to have a few days off once we return to New York. I'll need to keep an eye out for you."

Smiling at her, Terry replied "From your lips to God's ear!"

Laughing again, Laura approached the galley to retrieve Terry's beverage.

The flight continued on and touched down with only a slight bit of turbulence as they neared the US Coast. Touching down at JFK, Dean came on to the plane PA and announced, "This is your captain speaking. On behalf of Pan American Airlines, we'd like to extend the warmest of welcomes to the Horizons and their associates as well as the members of the press as you enter America. Enjoy your time here, and we hope to serve you all again."

Maggie, Kate, Colette and Laura glanced at each other with a smile. It had been a very nice flight and they couldn't have asked for better company in these rising stars.

Kate took a glance at her bag, making sure the cigarette case was still there. Time to see what this is all about, she thought.

As the passengers began to make their way off the plane, the four stewardesses moved about them, providing that trademark Pan Am service and sending them off in style.

Not a bad start to the British Invasion.


End file.
